Elevator
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: The Team attempts to complete the list of 37 things to do on an elevator. The unsuspecting Leaguers are in for quite a shock.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji doesn't own any part of Young Justice, not matter how much she wants to.**

**Shitz-Suji:** Uhh . . . hi. So I wrote this as a drabble yesterday, I was gonna do it for D. Gray-Man, but the grip of YJ still holds strong in my heart XD. Anyways, after my friend trolled though my drabbles, she said she'd pay me five bucks if I published this (for some odd reason), and since I broke, I accepted. XD Note, this was written on an iTouch, so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Enjoy~

* * *

The Justice League had been cool enough to let the Team stay in the Watchtower for a few days, despite Batman saying otherwise. Truthfully, the League needed more hands on deck to fix the damage Vandal Savage and his Light had done, emotionally and physically. Batman and half the League were fretting about their missing sixteen hours while the other half were more concerned about treating their injuries and fixing the parts of the Watchtower that had been destroyed or damaged.

In any case, the Team was _booooooored _and _depressssed. _

Nobody walked around smiling anymore, they were still shaken up from being under mind control. There was nobody to talk to besides each other, Red Tornado was still undergoing repairs, and their mentors were too busy with Red Arrow and his situation to hang with them.

Kid Flash and Robin were surfing the internet, when they came across a random link on Google. _37 things to do on an elevator._

The two friends paused and looked at each other, naughty grins forming on their faces. Robin reached for his radio link to call the rest of the Team in for a mandatory Team meeting.

Once Aqualad made his way into the briefing room, Robin quickly disconnected the security cameras and systems before making his way to the front to greet his unsuspecting teammates.

"So . . . what's going on," Zatanna asked.

Superboy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are we going on another mission?" Artemis yelped in surprise when she saw Kid Flash emerge from the shadows with an impish smile plastered on his features.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a totally _awesome_ plan and we'd appreciate it if you'd help us out . . ."

. . .

Superman and Superboy made a mad dash to the elevator before the doors closed, although they didn't have to. Inside were Green Lantern and Captain Marvel solemnly chatting with each other. They glanced over at the Super duo before resuming their conversation as the quiet ding of the elevator signaled the doors closing.

"Don't worry, the door will open up again."

Billy Batson almost swore that he wet his pants just then.

The others quickly spun around as Miss Martian de-camouflaged herself with a gentle smile gracing her green face. "Oh hey, M' Gann," Superman greeted.

She ignored him however and turned to Captain Marvel, who looked like he was had seen a ghost. "Did you feel that," she asked sweetly.

"Umm . . . no?"

Meanwhile, Superboy addressed Green Lantern with a curt nod and asked him, "Which floor?"

"The Monitor Womb."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot you had monitor duty." Superboy nonchalantly began pushing the buttons for floors one through twenty, making explosion noises while he was at it. Miss Martian floated over to him and smiled cheerfully at other three heroes with them. "Are you alright . . . Conner," Superman asked with a concerned look.

On the fifth floor, Green Lantern fidgeted awkwardly at the grin the Martian Girl aimed at him. His colleagues weren't faring any better, Superman trying to look anywhere else besides Miss Martian and Captain Marvel trying his best to return the smile.

As the bell dinged on the fourteenth floor, Miss Martian's smile grew wider, causing Captain Marvel to smile harder as a result. If his facial muscles were tired, he didn't show it. Instead, he tried to banter with the girl as an attempt to relieve the awkward tension in the elevator lift. "So what's up?"

"I have new socks on," she chirped, beaming at Superboy and the others.

"I wonder what these do," Superboy inquired. He then proceeded to push the red emergency stop button. As the elevator lift grounded to a stop, Superman put his hand on Superboy's forehead, but the moment he did, he was violently pushed away by the Boy of Steel.

"You're one of them!" He cringed when Superman stabled himself and backed up against the other side of the lift with a genuinely horrified look on his face. Miss Martian pressed the button for the lift to resume its course again.

"Conner, please. Let me help you," Superman pleaded, he was very worried now. Suddenly, Superboy smiled and yelled out, "GROUP HUG" along with Miss Martian.

"Hey, what are you kids doi-"

With Superboy's super strength and Miss Martian's telekinesis, they easily gave the three Leaguers on board a spine crushing bear hug. While Green Lantern and Captain Marvel were trying to massage their sore arms and necks, Superman pulled Superboy into a slightly awkward hug, much to the latter's surprise.  
"Glad that you're ok," the Man of Steel said.

"I don't think my neck's gonna be," Green Lantern grumbled.

Captain Marvel pouted and rubbed his shoulders. "Ow . . . ."

Finally, the elevator reached the Monitor Womb. Miss Martian happily waved goodbye to the three Leaguers as they walked over to their monitor duty posts. Superman returned the gesture without a second thought while the other two stalked away, wishing to put the whole ordeal behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Miss Martian and Superboy smiled at each other.

_Numbers two, four, seven, fifteen, twenty-one, twenty-two, thirty, and thirty-two completed!_

Back in the briefing room, Robin gleefully checked off the numbers on his computer checklist. The rest of the Team was still laughing after watching Superboy's superb performance.

. . . .

"I know, Oliver. But we don't even know where the real Roy is. The League's been trying their best to find him, so don't worry."

"I know, Dinah." Green Arrow leaned over to kiss Black Canary on the cheek when he noticed a speedster dressed in red grinning at him.

"Hey guys!" The Flash chirped as he all but destroyed the _DOWN _button from his pushing it as fast as he could. Beside him, Aquaman looked conflicted to whether or not he should stop the Flash before the League had one more damaged thing to fix. Logically, the button should be on fire now from the Flash pushing on it relentlessly, his arm was just a blur.

Just then, the elevator lift arrived, the doors sliding open with a pleasant _ding. _Already inside were Kid Flash and Artemis, who were huddled in the corner with something between them.

"Quick, hide it," Artemis hissed. Kid Flash jammed his hand into a small cooler and pushed down on whatever was inside. His gloved hands stained with red as he pulled them out and handed the cooler to Artemis.

"Wally, Artemis, what's going on," Black Canary eyed them with a suspicious glance the moment the two began whistling like nothing just occurred.

The doors closed with a _ding_ as the Flash pushed the button for the lift to head down to the cafeteria. Coincidentally, the other three leaguers were also heading down to the refractory for a snack.

_The type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum_

_ The type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum_

_ I'm the type of girl you wanna take to yo momma's house_

_ Take, t-t-take, take, take to yo momma's house._

After a while, the Flash and Green Arrow looked questionably at Kid. It would seem at first that the phone that was ringing belonged to Artemis until a beep went off and Wally's voice mail message played. When his ringtone played the second time around, the Flash cleared his throat. "Uh Wally, aren't you gonna get that? It might be your mom."

Instead Kid pushed Artemis away from him and produced a sliver of chalk before starting to draw a small box around himself. "This," he began dramatically, "is my personal space." Then he glared at the other passengers as if he was daring them to cross the box.

Aquaman immediately turned to Artemis for an explanation. But she was too busy peering in the cooler she was holding. "Hey, you got enough air in there," she asked. When she adjusted the cooler in her arms, Black Canary and Green Arrow gasped in shock.

"What," she snapped.

Green Arrow pointed a shaking finger at her and the cooler. "You're just playing a joke, right?" Labeled in bright red letters – the runny ink smeared across the white label and cooler – read _HUMAN HEAD._ But his protégé looked seriously at him and smirked. "It is as it is," she confirmed.

Black Canary rounded on Kid with a distressed look. "What's inside?" But Kid cut her off with a look of superiority and condescension. The four Leaguers looked on with confusion as he proceeded to swat at imaginary flies to the beat of his ringtone that was still playing. To the adults, it seemed like a bizarre attempt at dancing the Charleston. When they tried to approach the younger speedster, he held out a hand and pointed down at the box he was still in. "You're invading my personal space, duh."

"Artemis, what is going on here," Flash cried. Watching his nephew raise his legs to a ninety degree angle and hopping around was beginning to scare him. God knows what the kid's mother will do to him if something happened to her son. "Artemis," he yelled again.

The archer looked dreamily off into space, sighing as she hugged the cooler closer to her body. "This reminds me of being buried alive. Ah, those were the days . . ."

Aquaman and Black Canary could only stare at her blankly while the Flash and Green Arrow tried to get Kid to calm down. Suddenly, Kid dashed out of his box and pressed the emergency call button which stopped the elevator lift in its tracks.

"_Hall of Justice to the Watchtower. Please state your emergency," _Catherine Cobert suddenly asked over the intercom system. Artemis snapped out her dream-like trance and rushed over to Kid.

"Uh yeah, I'd like an extra large deep dish pizza with extra cheese, extra sausage, mushrooms, veggies, anchovies, and extra onions from Bibbo's, and I want it now," Artemis exclaimed.

In the short silence that ensued, Black Canary regained enough composure to glare angrily at the two teens. "That isn't a toy and you shouldn't be playing with i-"

"With stuff crust," Kid added.

"Ooooooooh, stuffed crust," Artemis said.

"_E-excuse me? Zis is ze Hall of Justice you've called! Not a pizza place! Please state your emergency before I report zis as a prank call!"_

"What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator," Artemis declared and pressed the emergency call button, effectively hanging up in the middle of Catherine Cobert's lecture.

Suddenly, Green Arrow and the FLash burst into laughter as the lift started moving again. "I don't what's wrong with you two today, but I like it," the older archer exclaimed. As the doors slid open, they walked out, still laughing. Only a cold glare from Black Canary shut them up. Aquaman glanced at the two with a strange look on his face before proceeding to the line at cafeteria, muttering about anchovies as he walked passed them.

The whole cafeteria turned to look as Kid and Artemis sprinted out of the elevator with crazed grins, laughing and shouting nonsense to anyone in earshot.

Flash smashed his palm into his face and groaned. "I gotta stop feeding that kid sugary cereal or Mary's gonna kill me."

. . . .

When Kid and Artemis arrived back in the briefing room, they were greeted with loud cheers and applause. "That was pure awesomeness," Robin cheered. He pointed to the screen behind him and replayed his best friend hopping around like a madman while Artemis was muttering to herself.

The Team watched as the screen flashed forwarded to Flash and Green Arrow laughing, then over to the cafeteria, where dozens of heroes were conversing and laughing loudly. "We did a good thing," Aqualad said, smiling.

Kid chuckled and walked over to the Atlantean. "Which is why you're going next," he said, smiling evilly. The brotherly smile on Aqualad's face quickly melted into an affronted and shocked stare. "Yep," Rocket grinned mischievously his way.

"Hey, what was in the cooler," Zatanna asked.

Artemis placed it down on the table and tipped it over slightly for the Team to see: a small water balloon swimming in blood red water. Robin snickered as the contents were revealed. "You know those red sharpies Captain Atom uses to write his debriefing reports? Well now, they're all out of ink." Zatanna and the rest of the Team roared with laughter as Artemis closed the cooler.

Meanwhile, Kid was checking off items off the checklist on the holographic screen. "Let's see, we got one, nine, twenty, twenty-four, thirty-one, and thirty-three," he muttered.

"Don't forget about six and sixteen," Robin smirked deviously.

Suddenly, Rocket jumped up from her seat with a determined yet goofy grin. "Alright! After lunch, it's Aqualad's and my turn!" She was met with a smattering amount cheers and whistles, Aqualad joining in with an amused grin on his face.

. . .

Batman strode through the corridor, feeling a little bit disgruntled after Superman accidentally choked on his ravioli from laughter and coughed it up on his salad during lunch. Flash was going to have to try harder to restrain his protégé or else he would, the Dark Knight noted. It was his turn for monitor duty, a nice change of pace after a morning of helping the Atom fixing the computer's hardware and screens.

"Batman," Icon acknowledged with a polite nod. The man walked ahead of him and pressed on the _UP_ button. The two men waited silently for the next elevator lift to pick them up and soon after Captain Atom and Dr. Fate joined in on the wait. There was a stifling tension in the air as all four men tried to look away in four different directions.

The elevator doors slide open with a _ding_, revealing a smiling Aqualad holding his hand out. He grabbed Dr. Fate's hand as the man entered the lift and shook it warmly. "Call me Admiral," the Atlantean smiled. Without even waiting for the Lord of Order to reply, he clamped down on the man's hand and shook it as hard as he could, inciting worried looks from the other three men outside.

When it was Batman's turn to have his hand shaken, he glared at Aqualad as hard as he could, but the teen was unfazed. "Call me Admiral," he said happily. Just like with the others, Aqualad's hand lashed out and captured the Batman's own before shaking it violently. As Batman joined the rest of the Leaguers on the lift, he was aware of a sore pain pulsating through the arm Aqualad shook. Apparently, the others had the same problem as well since they were massaging or shaking their arms.

Icon pressed the button for the Monitor Womb since he had Monitor Duty as well. After the other two men pressed the buttons for their respective destinations, the lift took off.

"It is time," an ominous and deep voice said. Icon immediately spun around and found his former protégé dressed in a dark cloak standing in a corner. "Raquel, what are you doing here," the man asked.

Suddenly, he was aware that someone had tapped his shoulder, so he turned around and found himself face to face with the Batman. "Yeah," he asked. All of a sudden, the Dark Knight turned around and glared at Captain Atom. Apparently, the man felt somebody tapping his shoulder as well. The process repeated itself until Dr. Fate turned around and found himself staring at the button panel.

"I can read auras, you know," inquired pleasant voice. All four turned back to Aqualad, who had the same smile he wore when he first greeted them. "Yours is white," he pointed at Captain Atom, "and yours is grey with bits of red in between," he said to Batman.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Rocket had deranged look on her face as she smacked it, her voice changed from her normal alto to a bass mid-statement. "And hers is purple with a black shroud around it," continued Aqualad.

Dr. Fate jerked his head up and leaned in if as to see if he could read auras. Zatara's human heart skipped a beat as he suddenly found Rocket by his side. "DING," she snarled as the elevator doors opened.

Maybe he was wrong, but incidents like these often occurred in the olden days. Dr. Fate gripped her by her shoulders and asked. "Are you possessed?" She shook her head.

"I must find a more suitable host body," her voice dropped to a bass again, as opposed to her normal alto pitch. Behind her, Captain Atom and Icon stared at him with shock written across their faces. Suddenly, Rocket pulled away from him, cackling. Halfway through, her voice switched back and she waved goodbye to Dr. Fate as he stumbled out of the lift. Just as the door closed again, Aqualad called out to the magician. "Congratulations for being on the same elevator as me."

As the lift resumed again, everything was quiet again, just the way Batman liked it.

"Was that your beeper?"

Nothing could prepare the Dark Knight for the sight of Aqualad popping up in front of him. He was getting old if someone else besides Robin could sneak up on him.

"No."

After that, he heard someone meowing, then somebody making a horrible buzzing sound. Batman was ready to put a couple of batarangs through either Rocket or Aqualad when a loud and annoying honking noise echoed though the lift.

"DING," Rocket growled, the door slowly sliding open. She smiled at Captain Atom as he quickly exited the lift. "Congratulations! It was very lucky of you to be on the same lift as I," Aqualad shouted. Icon and Batman looked blankly at Aquaman's protégé. Who knew he could act out like this.

A few more minutes of silence, the lift arrived at the monitor womb. But before Icon and Batman could exit, their path was blocked by the two teens who made their journey so painfully slow. "You know," Rocket sniffed. "It was such an eye-opener for me for being on the elevator with you guys." Aqualad clutched her hand when he thought she was going to give into Batman's infamous scowl.

"There's never going to be another moment like this, a real life-changing experience," she continued. We've come to know each other so well during these past ten minutes." Behind Batman's mask, he stared in disbelief at the two teenagers. Had he wasted so much time by being on the stupid elevator with them?

Icon apparently had the same thought as he tried to sidestep Aqualad and head out. "Im'ma miss you Icon, and you too, Bats," Rocket finished, bawling.

One extremely confused and one very annoyed hero suddenly found themselves in Aqualad's gentle embrace. "I'm going to miss you the most, Batman," he said. With that, he allowed the two men to totter out the exit before calling out, "Congratulations for being in the same elevator with me!"

"It's always the normal ones," Batman mumbled.

Once the doors closed again, Rocket shuddered. "I thought Batman was going fry you," she admitted.

"Me too," Aqualad agreed. "This will be an experience I never wish to repeat."

_Numbers three, eight, ten, thirteen, twenty-six, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty-four, thirty-six, and thirty-seven completed._

Back in the briefing room, Kid checked off all the numbers that he heard through the psychic link. Robin was too busy trying to pick himself up from his seat. He had been that way the moment Aqualad shook Batman's hand.

. . .

"I am finding myself to be quite exhausted," Martian Manhunter groaned. Beside him, Wonder Woman agreed and rubbed her neck. "Carrying those broken pillars really took it out of me," she said.

Black Canary waved at them as they arrived at the elevators. Atom as well, both were tired after a long day of helping the heroes on Monitor duty scan for Roy Harper's whereabouts. Almost three-quarters through, the atmosphere became gloomy. Even Black Canary's naturally good-natured attitude had deteriorated a bit.

A pleasant ding alerted them that the elevator lift had arrived. But when the doors opened, a young female magician jumped out with a charming smile and a skip in her step. "WELCOME TO ELEVATOR FOUR!" Zatanna's voice echoed as Atom hesitantly stepped in. "We are honored that you have chosen ascend and descend to various floors with us today on one of the world's most chic and state-of-the-art elevators. I am Zatanna Zatara and I will be your lift attendant today! Please keep all body parts inside the elevator until it has made a complete stop. Thank you and have a great day on Zatara Elavators!"

As everyone else boarded the lift, Zatanna made a sweeping bow to each and everyone of them, something Black Canary stared at for a brief moment.

Inside with the other was Robin, all glaring at the adults when he noticed their footwear. "Guys, rude much," he snapped. Martian Manhunter looked at him with a confused expression. "What is the matter," the Martian asked.

Robin pointed at everyone's shoes and then at Zatanna's and his own, which were lying in a corner of the elevator. "The janitors work hard to clean the elavators and you guys are just getting it dirty without consideration for their hard work," he accused.

Meanwhile, Zatanna was standing between the doors with a concerned look in her eyes. Despite her earlier outburst, Wonder Woman approached her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Artemis. You know her, she's always late," she grinned.

Back inside the lift, Atom had already taken off his boots, the intensity of Robin's glare seemed to be the same frequency as Batman's and it intimidated him to the point where he was ready to take off his own socks to have the glare diverted away from him. Black Canary had no choice as well, if it would prevent something like her earlier trip in the elevators, then she would gladly do it.

"Hey, why isn't the elevator moving," Atom asked.

Zatanna shot him a scathing glare. "I'm waiting for a friend."

Five minutes later, she was still peering through the corridors for any signs of Artemis, who was still late. Martian Manhunter decided it would be best if he just take another elevator, he was too tired to density shift through thirty-six floors and certainly too exhausted to wait another minute in the elevator. With his boots in his hands, he made his way to the doors, which slammed shut when Zatanna stepped out of their way.

"VROOM," Robin yelled.

Then he turned to Wonder Woman, who hastily peeled her heels off and smiled at him. "Which floor," he asked.

"Twenty-five," she replied back.

"Is that your final answer," he asked dramatically.

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID, IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER," Robin asked a bit louder.

The Amazon stared at him strangely. "Yes, I'm quite sure it's twenty-five."

"Ok, ten it is," Robin grinned and pushed the twelve button. "What about you," he asked Black Canary.

"Please press the twenty-nine button," she said almost pleadingly.

"Is that your final answer," Robin asked, his voice dropping to a low purr.

"Yes . . ."

"Alright, we go for sixteen," he shouted and smashed the thirty-one button. Black Canary groaned, it was going to be a repeat of this morning.

"Ok, let me try," Zatanna offered happily.

"I'd like to go the twenty-eighth floor, please," Martian Manhunter said pleasantly.

Zatanna gasped indignantly and gave him a shocked glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" But she pressed the twenty-eight button without any incident.

J'onn looked confused as he clutched his boots. What did he say wrong?

"What about you," Zatanna asked Atom. He shrank, just a bit. Now he was just shorter than Black Canary. "Twenty-one," he offered quietly.

"Shame on you," Zatanna gasped. She punched the twenty-one button and glared at the older man.

Suddenly, the magician bumped into Robin, spilling almost a dozen brand new Batarangs on to the polished marble floor. "Uh, Robin? You know one of your pouches was opened, right," Atom asked awkwardly.

"What?"

"Your . . . equipment."

"My what?"

With an exasperated sigh, Atom ducked down to pick them up when Robin swooped low and picked them up himself. "That's mine," he yelled. While Wonder Woman was watching the procession, she felt Zatanna nudge her elbow. "Hey Wonder Woman, how's your day," she asked casually.

"Quite . . . odd."

"Hey, Zee! Catch!" Black Canary ducked as Robin tossed an expensive looking digital camera to Zatanna. She caught it and gave him a confused look to what she was supposed to do with it.

"Take a picture with my new best buddy," he quipped. Martian Manhunter smiled when Robin jumped in front of him with a thumbs up. Zatanna wordlessly took a few pictures of the two. Then she took one of a surprised Wonder Woman and Black Canary, and a still amazingly calm Atom.

The doors opened again and Robin made a screeching noise similar to the screech a motorcycle would make. After that, the heroes groaned every time the door slid open on the wrong floor, the teens making a noise not unlike the ones a car crashing might have.

When Atom, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman realized they missed their stops, they groaned. But the Manhunter found himself giggling to every little noise that came with the doors sliding open. The others stared incredulously at him when he began laughing. Suddenly, Wonder Woman chuckled, she couldn't contain herself as she watched the Martian Manhunter loose his calm. The laughter was infectious and soon, Atom and Black Canary joined in, along with Robin and Zatanna.

Finally the elevator reached the twenty-ninth floor, and Zatanna resumed her role as the dutiful lift attendant as if nothing ever happened during the trip. "Please remain inside the elevator until it comes to a full stop. Do not walk towards the door until they are fully opened." She then proceeded to wrench the doors open by herself, looking embarrassed when she realized they were opening by themselves.

The four heroes then ambled out of the lift with happy yet confused grins. "Bye, we hope to see you again," Zatanna cried as the doors closed.

"That was so cool," Robin began. "Did you see Wonder Woman's face when I pressed the wrong button?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious! Did you see Canary when I bowed?"

"Yeah!" The two high-fived each other and pressed the button for the fifth floor, their friends were waiting for them in the briefing room.

_Numbers five, eleven, fourteen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-three, twenty-five, and thirty-five complete!_

. . .

Back in the briefing room, the Team was discussing their trips in the elevator when the holographic computer suddenly activated itself, broadcasting the faces of several amused yet tired Leaguers.

"_Mind explaining?"_

Batman glared at them all, challenging them to say something stupid.

Kid and Robin grinned at each other and yelled out, "Feeling better yet?"

"_Uhh . . . noo," Flash offered._

"You guys are all mopey and depressed, and we didn't get to help, like at all," Kid explained. "So we decided to . . . cheer you up?"

Leaguers like Batman and Black Canary toned down their glare, but it was still there. _"Next time, if you want to cheer someone up, please don't give them a heart attack," Black Canary said softly. _From the background, Green Arrow and Flash snickered. In their hands was a small handheld computer with a clip of Kid swatting away imaginary flies. "_I remember the dance he used to do when he needed to tinkle. Remember, Wally? That little song you us-"_

Kid cut his uncle off with a loud cough as several of the Leaguers and Team members laughed. Artemis smirked at him, not at all surprised that something like what his uncle said occurred in the past. "Not cool," he muttered.

"So are you guys feeling the aster," Robin asked.

"_No."_

Suddenly, Superman pushed Batman out of the way. _"Since you kids went through all this trouble, who wants an extra large deep dished pizza with extra cheese, extra sausage, and extra everything else," he bellowed."_

Resounding cheers erupted from both the League and the Team, which was further amplified when Green Arrow declared that Batman would be paying for it.

And laughing, the Team walked of the briefing room arm in arm, feeling like coolest heroes in the world. After all, who could say that they hugged the Batman and lived to tell the tale?

* * *

**Shitz-Suji: **My brain went ka-plooey when I wrote this *nervous laugh* if you didn't now already, the list does exist on Google. In fact, this fanfic was kinda inspired by a flashback to my junior high days TT_TT I was so fly JK My friends and I completed everything on the list in a classroom, it was a wonder how we didn't get detention. Anyways, here's the list:

_1. Walk on, and then say, "This reminds me of being buried alive. Ah, those were the days..."_

_2. When the doors close, reassure everyone. "Don't worry, they open up again."_

_3. As soon as the doors close, say in a deep demonic voice, "I must find a more suitable host body."_

_4. Grin stupidly at another person, then when they start to look uncomfortable, say, "I have new socks on."_

_5. Take your shoes off as you enter the elevator, and act disgusted that nobody else does._

_6. Let your cellphone ring. Don't answer it._

_7. Ask, "Did you feel that?"_

_8. Dress in a black cloak with a high collar and hood. During the trip, stare and say in a deep voice, "It is time."_

_9. Carry a cooler into the elevator that reads, "Human Head."_

_10. Stand in a corner grimacing, then slap your forehead and mutter, "Shut up, all of you, just shut UP!"_

_11. Pretend to be a flight attendant and go over safety and exit procedures._

_12. In the dead silence, ask the other passengers, "Was that your beeper?"_

_13. When people get on, shake their hand, greet them warmly, and tell them to call you Admiral_

_14. When arriving at your floor, pretend to struggle to open the doors manually, then act embarrassed when they open on their own._

_15. Stare at another person in horror, then yell, "You're one of THEM!" and back to the other side of the elevator._

_16. Draw a chalk square on the ground and tell the other passengers, "This is my personal space."_

_17. Stand motionlessly in a corner facing the wall. Do not talk to anyone, and do not get off the elevator. (See how many people deliberately stay on a long time just to see when you will get off.)_

_18. Drop something. When somebody else leans down to pick it up, scream, "That's MINE!"_

_19. Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let them close, turn to the person next to you, and say, "Hey, -insert name here-, how's your day been?"_

_20. Try to make personal calls on the emergency telephone._

_21. Offer to push buttons and then push the wrong ones._

_22. Say, "I wonder what these do?" and push all the red buttons._

_23. Bring a camera and take pictures of everybody in the elevator._

_24. If you have a briefcase/suitcase/purse/bag that must be opened, open it a tiny bit and ask, "Got enough air in there?"_

_25. Make car noises whenever the doors open/close._

_26. Say, "DING!" at each floor._

_27. Ask somebody which floor they want. No matter what they say, give them a shocked look and say, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Until one of you gets off, glare at them and make little disgusted noises._

_28. Tell people you can see their aura._

_29. Make obnoxious little noises occasionally._

_30. Make explosion noises whenever anyone pushes a button._

_31. When people are getting on, whisper, "Hide it-quick!", then act overly nonchalant._

_32. Yell, "Group hug!", then enforce it._

_33. Swat at imaginary flies._

_34. When only one other person is on the elevator with you, tap them on the shoulder and pretend it wasn't you._

_35. Ask somebody which floor they want. Then, ask in "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" style, "Is that your final answer?"_

_36. Congratulate everyone for being in the same elevator with you._

_37. As you reach your floor, get very emotional. Hug everyone and tell them you will never forget them._

* * *

**Note: Shitz-Suji may have not included everything on the list and for that, she is very sorry *bows deeply* Also Wally's ringtone is _Bubble Gum - Rasheeda._**XD Review~


End file.
